Fated time
by Brain31washed
Summary: He was a young man who involved himself in the dark in hopes of finding the girl from his past. She was a young woman who got herself involved in the light, but has troubles untangling herself from the clutches of her past. Will they be able to move forward or will they ever be stuck in their memories left behind by time?


She was always told that love will always find its way no matter what happens...

* * *

A young man of early 20s, his eyebrows crunched down and his onyx eyes intently looking at the picture on the board. Tiredness showing on his features yet he did not seem bother by it. After a moment or two his hands gently swiping off his face and heavy sigh came after it.

The picture on the board was a family of three. A father, a mother, and a little girl of age seven. They looked so happy, their smiles beaming as they looked at the camera. However, behind that happy picture lays a story so tragic its image will haunt you forever, just liked it did to the young man who's staring at it right now.

"Oi, flame butt, its time" another young man appeared, his navy blue orbs tracing the man's line of sight. "You're staring at that again, don't worry they are already at our finger tips" he said, as he looked at the picture then back to the other man again. He tapped his shoulder and offered a kind smile to his friend.

The man whose eyes are black, throw a last glance behind his shoulder before walking away.

'Wait for me Lucy, I'll find you…I promise'

* * *

"…that's the plan, now disperse to your positions" A group of police officers makes their way after saying a solid 'yes ma'am' to a woman with a long scarlet hair. She looks up to find two of his friends making their way towards her.

"Erza, how's it going?" asked the man with navy blue eyes.

"It's going as planned, Gajeel's still inside – he will be sending messages later, but for now the other officers are on standby" she explained, for a moment she glanced at her friend – whose dark eyes are reflecting what she sees as determination and courage. She walks up to the said man and put her hands on his shoulder, his head of salmon locks moves to her direction. "It's okay Natsu, we're all in this together. We'll destroy their organization and find her" she smiled just like the other man did - a sign of support for him.

"Stop making that kind of face, Natsu you look like a girl – a girl with pink hair" the other man said obviously provoking the young man.

"What did you say, Gray?! Did you saw your eyes it looks like that of a dead fish" he retaliated. Gray was about to reply back when Erza step in.

"Are both of you beginning to fight?!" both men stood straight and kept quiet, afraid to have more of Erza's wrath.

Now don't get me wrong these two officers are not enemies – well, perhaps you can say it, but in reality their very good friends. They just don't like to admit it to themselves.

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are two of the most respected detectives all over Fiore. Not to mention Erza Scarlet who's an s-class detective. These three make up for the strongest team of Magnolia National Police.

* * *

A group of people can be seen walking in what seems to be a long corridor. The lights are quite dim, with occasional flickering of some of the bulbs. Silence is overwhelming among them, except for the soft tapping of their footsteps. They turned right and after a meter or two they came to a halt in front of an entryway. One of them stepped-in to encode a pass through the door. The metal door slides its way to the right, opening its entrance.

The room was large and walls are painted with gray, which look darker due to the only source of light - a large candle. It was situated on top of three large crates. And in-front of those sits a man, his face shadowed, yet you can fill the tension he's been emanating.

He lifted his face enough so that they can see his eyes full of malice. The side of his dark lips curled upwards, yet it was not because of pure happiness. The people inside felt the heaviness of air, yet they were unfazed by it.

"I'm expecting good news, Cobra"

"We were able to implant the bombs around the city; of course it includes that stupid police department…"

"Very well then, we'll just wait and see. How long will it take to explode?"

"Within half-an-hour"

"Good – very good…" an evil smirk donning the man's face, "Now… wouldn't it be lovely to just sit here and relax while we listen to the horrific sounds of screaming and crying people? Ah, how nice it is to finally see the suffering of those filthy humans bath in blood and surrounded by flames? It really is lovely isn't it?" a hysterical laughter soon followed while the people around him smirk to themselves, feeling that they had accomplished their biggest mission – a mission of destruction.

However amongst the people present on that room, there stood on the far corner a man whose red eyes are intently observing his environment. His body covered by a thick black leather jacket that reaches up to his knees and a pair of buggy trousers. His hair was so long and untamed, yet it was one of his identification inside the agency. His clothes were decorated with metal accessories. All in all, his appearance gives out a vibe of utter shadiness. This man is Gajeel Redfox: Magnolia National Police's top spy.

'Cobra has implanted it, within 30 minutes it will explode. Locations are as what I had told you'

With a quick a glance from the screen, Erza's eyes connected to the other two detectives – "it's time…"


End file.
